A Taboo Evening
by CosmicCats
Summary: It was scary to think he could break her heart at any moment. While knowing that she could do the same, if she ever found out the truth behind their relationship and chose to discard him for his secrecy. Yukina was the only light he ever knew in a nightmare. And asking him to stay after a drunken night, he was going to regardless.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yuyu Hakusho**

Human customs were strange. While in this world there were many things she hadn't known, only that they were wild and fun beings. Mainly going along with whatever they wanted and trusting the advice of the older girls.

Though tonight began on a rather skeptical note.

Earlier in that day they were all gathered at the beach, enjoying each other's company as the newly joined couple kissed under the sunset in the ocean shores. It was a gorgeous moment, the sun bathing over Keiko's skin in the arms of a man. Yukina was happy for her friend. But honestly in the back of her mind, she did feel a little.. Insecure.

She was quiet. Soft spoken and the typical wallflower of the group. Allowing them to have their way because she simply did not feel equipped enough to handle these situations. It was an safe way of thinking, that and every other thought of herself, that she wished she could push down and forget. It only made her question her own being.

After all, just what was she doing here? She was a demon. An ice apparition. The trials of the world was over and there was no place for someone so boring among heroes. There was nothing interesting about her. Even the girls around were simply stunning in comparison. Yukina felt absolutely out of place.

So she simply smiled. Sitting with her knees folded under her, holding her cup formally as she watched their rambunctious behavior. These thoughts drowned out any noise they made, though visually one could see they were loud. Rolling over each other, faces reddened from the alcohol. A drink that she had never tried before.

Though her attempts were in vain, hoping no one had noticed that within the past three hours, she hadn't even taken a single sip. After all it did not smell pleasant. And their behavior proved that it was not something she wanted to indulge in. It seemed ill mannered, even for Kurama who surprisingly was equally as sloshed as the rest. His arm thrown over Yusuke's shoulder. Words too slurred to be understood.

Every now and then she gave a fake chuckle to make it appear she was listening. A charm in her eye giving away true emotions only caught by one, who also was not partaking in the evening events. Sitting in the distance against a wall, peering at her under the shade of his bangs. Red eyes meeting each other though hers were the only one to cower. A gasp under her breath at the intensity in the way he was staring at her. Like he was reading her thoughts without uttering a word. Cutting through the facade she had.

In truth it made him sick to watch his sister implore these fools. Knowing damn well she was not enjoying herself, nor did she want to do these trivial things. Their behavior was not of his, or her kind. Something they had in common. But he was staring at her. Cut her down there to let it be known that he knew who she really was in a crowd of sheep.

Her wide eyes snapped to attention as Keiko stumbled over to her, plopping down hard next to her with a thud. Roughly hugging her with half lit eyes. She happened to glance down at the now cold sake in the girls hands, and frowned.

"Evvvverone! Yukina hasn't even.. Taken a uh, a lil sip yet!," She announced spilling a bit of her drink. Making them all halt their laughter and drew attention immediately.

Yukina blushed a little in nervousness, not knowing what they would do in this state. But also feeling _those eyes_ on her even without looking at him.

Yusuke pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Hey you! It's a fun time! Fun time drink time! ~"

They all cheered, pouring another glass each and raising it. Keiko placed a hand under her small cup and pushed it upwards towards her mouth. To which she recoiled in panic.

"N-No really this is rather unnecessary! I do not wish to-mmph!," She tried to protest but was stifled with the alcohol hitting her mouth. Catching it in before it had a chance to spill into her kimono.

Yukina grimanced as she swallowed the disgusting liquid down. It would appear there was no hiding it now, she could swear her head was already spinning just from the aroma. But as her eyes crept open and they cheered her on, pouring another glass, she could've sworn she heard a scoff from across the room. Watching as Hiei exited, standing then striding down the hallway into the direction of the spare bedrooms they had.

Her heart hurt a little at that scene. She felt embarrassed. And a small part of her knew that he was disappointed in her for not being assertive.

They had had more glasses ready. Pushing one from across the table in front of her, their eyes watching intently to make sure she would participate.

_This liquid makes them so happy. I wonder.. If it will do the same for me. If I have enough. After all.. He is not watching anymore. _

"To having uh… bad ass friends!," Kuwabara yelled.

Everyone nodding in agreement and clanging the shots together before throwing it back. And she, doing as well.

Agitated could not begin to describe what those idiots made him feel. Worst of all being that girl. Their obnoxious behavior tarnishing the very things he cherished about her. But if Hiei could find any flaw in his sister, it would be her passive nature. For sometimes it gave him peace, and other times like tonight, he could choke her for being so pathetic.

"Really, how hard is it to make your intentions or disinterest clear. Silly girl," He said aloud to himself.

He lay there in the dark room, the moon showing through the window over him. Staring at the ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head. Though he looked at that, all he could picture was her uncomfortable face surrounded by fools. The hurtful way she seemed as he left, unable to stand watching it anymore. He could read her like a book after all.

What was bothering him more was hoping that she Was hurt by it, but also hating that he did that. Knowing… it hurt her. He frustrated himself really in conflict with guilt and pride.

A loud commotion made him glance towards the door, listening to the sounds of everyone slamming into walls as they made their way across the flooring into rooms. Kuwabara, he could hear clearly in the bathroom, was throwing up the nights event. It was late, possibly 2am he predicted. And they had partied longer than he expected. Though he wondered where Yukina was or if she drank anymore. A girl as weak as she could easily find herself being taken advantage of in such a state.

He sighed in aggravation. Now, it was too quiet.

Hiei sat up, making his way over to the door and sliding it open. Directly across from him was a drunken idiot with throw up disgracing the sides of the toilet and floor. Half laying on it with his eyes barely open, a hand extended to gesture a plea for help from him.

He scoffed, slamming the bathroom door shut, and leaving the buffoon to wallow in his own mess.

He stalked down the hall back into the main area to find it empty with the cascaded wine bottles littering the floor and staining it. Food and other debris lying about half on the table. They would regret it in the morning.

And there, lying on the ground from where she was sitting earlier, was his sister. Sprawled out on her back alone.

He walked up to her, bending down to examine first. She took easy breathes from a drunken state, lips parted and bangs caressing her face. Her arms outstretched on either side of her head and kimono a tad undone exposing cleavage.

Just as he suspected. The perfect situation for something bad to happen.

Gently he slid his arms around her frame and lifted her into his arms. Careful not to disturb her much as she groaned, face contorting from discomfort.

"Fool. You will be pained in the morning," He spat. Carrying her off down the hall and into his room.

There was an extra bed on the opposite side to him that was intentionally meant for Kurama but it was not his problem that the fox left it unclaimed doing god knows what and where.

So he placed her down. Yanking the covers out and throwing it over to her before walking back to close the door.

He yawned a little. It was growing late, and finally his mind was at ease having her close by. Knowing that she was not in harm's way. And would be amused to see her first time hungover face in the morning. Maybe it will be so harsh that she will never loosely do something so stupid again.

He walked up and sunk into his bed. Arms outstretched similar to her earlier position, glancing at the stars to squint at the light. Heavy eyelids blinking a flew slow times before closing them. Allowing sleep to wash over.

"Hiei?..," He heard a soft voice call out, ripping through his relaxing state. His eyes flew open, jumping in startelement as Yukina stood next to the side of his bed. Her clothing hung lazily, exposing further cleavage and parts of her thigh. Her hair undone from the ribbon flowing down the sides of her shoulders. Even in the dark, the light from outside shown clear her flustered state, the strange look in her eyes from the drunkenness and flushed face.

"Wha-? What are you doing?, go back to bed now," He snapped. Pointing to the bed she was just in.

But she didn't even give a glance in its direction. She only now looked downcast, letting her bangs fall over her face.

"You… were staring at me.. So hard earlier.," She whispered.

"I was s-sad when you left."

He cocked an eyebrow at her words. Intrigued but aware that the situation was growing uncomfortable very quickly. He was not an expressive person and conversations, no matter how small made him feel weird.

But, things would get even stranger as she continued.

"I'm so jealous of.. E-Eveeyone really. I don't even know my place."

Before he could comment, she suddenly glanced up at him and smiled softly. Gently clasping her hands together.

"You make me feel better though for um.. Some reason."

The sudden openness of her mood was very unlike her. An obvious cry that something deep down was wrong.

He sighed annoyed.

"Yukina you drank too much. Go back to bed-"

She began to climb into his bed. Not only this, but snaking a leg over him. He pressed himself back into the mattress to give distance between he and her as she now straddled his waist. Balancing herself on her small hands that she placed on his hips, one side of the kimono slipping half down her shoulder.

She appeared completely disheveled and if anyone were to walk in, it would definitely be the wrong assumption.

He was too stunned to do anything. Petrified. She could slit his throat right now and he would be too distracted by this to have noticed the weapon. It was almost as if he was scared to touch her, sensing the ominous gleam in her eyes of the lustful aura they gave off. If there was ever a time to kick himself for his mental badgering of her, it'd be here. For now she was actually being bold, just not in the right sense.

Yukina leaned down, trailing her hands up his chest over his shoulders, and resting on either side of his head. Close to his own hands. Her face mere inches from his, the smell of alcohol hitting his nose. She may have been the first person to ever have caught him off guard, a weak demon at that.

"I never do what I want like everyone else. I envy you the most Hiei," She whispered.

Hearing his name grace her lips sent goosebumps across his skin. Hers on the other hand, was completely flustered. Her long lashes weighing, the perfect curve of her mouth and arch of her back. Even the feel of her body pressing down on his was sinful. And his thoughts were betraying him.

Should he ruin the mood by announcing that he was her brother? Would that end it?, forcing her to back away in disgust? But most importantly, did he want to end this…?

His mind began to panic from the heat of her lower reigns pressing down on him. Feeling himself start to get hard. And knowing full well that she would soon if he didn't get his shit together. But what the hell could be used for a distraction? Quite frankly he was a disturbed and devilish enough person that he didn't really give a damn if she was his sister. The only thing he could ponder was knowing how completely inexperienced he was with a woman and this was frighteningly new. Actually, to clarify, inexperienced with Any form of intimacy with anyone.

Hell, he could've gone his whole life without the trouble.

Yukina on the other hand, was the only one his thoughts ever did drift to. Simply because she was the only female to have ever crossed his mind. Couldn't help but be curious.

She leaned in even closer. Her hair tickling the side of his face, bringing her lips down to his cheek. Giving him a gentle kiss.

"I am a virgin in every way. But.. You make me feel so safe. So I've always pictured you would be the one to take me, different scenarios playing within my mind...," She slurred. Kissing the corner of his mouth.

He could feel her trembling. Even though her actions may appear bold, he could sense how extremely anxious she was inside. It did make him feel a little better, mentally shaking off the panic back to his arrogant self. This wouldn't do. He had faced death too many times to be shaken by a female. One that relied on him in the situation at that.

"I am the last person you should feel safe with Yukina," He said finally. Smirking at her at the widened look she gave him.

She blushed hard at his teasing ways, feeling the bold nature disappear.

Swiftly, she yelped, throwing her onto her back and pinning her under him. Trapping himself in between her legs and clenching her wrist above her head tightly.

It was a glorious sight. Her fearful look as he dominated, nearly wanting to kick himself for even feeling remotely nervous a while ago. This was easy. She was weak. And the look on her face drove the madness in his mind into a frenzy.

"Sad to say you will not be doing what you want here either. I am king and always get my way. I have no care for your desires," He mocked.

Though he brought a hand from her wrist go her cheek to cup her face, contradicting his words by being so soft with her. She nearly melted at his touch, the breath she had been holding in suddenly let go. Lips quivering.

"But you do have quality taste, choosing me to be your first. So I shall take that into consideration," He said, brushing her soft skin with his thumb.

The feel of contact was electrifying as he brought his face down to hers. Placing a hard kiss on her lips, capturing the small cry she gave out. Years of pent up frustration over this girl finally being let out. And she was willing. A part of him was worried one day he would snap and take her. The idiot who had a crush on her was only driving him more mad. Dare say jealous? No. More of less angered that someone was eyeing something that was always meant to be his. That he claimed from afar a long time ago.

He felt her legs shake, thighs clenching around his waist. Moving his lips against hers to make his way into her mouth. Forcing his tongue in aggressively. He could taste the evening sake on her.

Yukina struggled to keep up. She was moving so awkwardly while he on the other hand was very passionate. Demanding more while becoming aggressive.

Hiei pulled away allowing her to gasp for air. Kissing along her jawline into the crook of her neck.

She threw her head back slightly, a little moan echoed out. The feel of her skin growing hot. He snapped back to her, glaring down with wide eyes.

"Do not be loud. I don't wish for anyone to spoil the evening," He reminded. She only gave a half conscious nod as he went back to his deed. Kissing down to come to her collarbone and nipping it.

It was really hard, not to leave any marks that is. Sure enough she'd tell someone eventually and he'd deal with it then. Or, maybe she wouldn't remember this at all. He didn't care much aside from not wanting to deal with the things they'd throw at him for fucking his sister. After all everyone knew except for Yukina and the idiot.

But, at the same time, was it really all that shocking or unexpected of him? If so they clearly hadn't been paying attention to his twisted ways. It was a surprise to think a sweet girl like herself would even think of a hateful man like he in such a way. To trust him with her body like this?, maybe she was also insane like himself. Could very much be possible.

He balanced his weight on one forearm on the side of her head, with his other hand easing its way down one of her inner thighs. Feeling the way she writhed beneath as he nuzzled her. Inching to kiss the other side of her neck. Her legs unknowingly spread farther apart for him as she felt him come closer and closer to her heat. Already panting in anticipation.

She fisted the side of the pillow, clamping her other hand over her mouth in fear that she would scream. The unknown pooling feeling growing in her lower abdomen was starting to feel strange, her legs tensing.

Hiei didn't have to be experienced to understand what was happening with her. It made him smirk into her skin as he pressed a single finger to her panties. The damp feel to them paired with the sharp moan she gave out. He tried to look at her but she turned her face in embarrassment, still holding firm over her mouth.

"Keep quiet," He said into her ear as he began to slip his fingers into the side of them. Moving around to use her own wetness to coat them, making it less uncomfortable for her.

"I'll make it feel good if you behave."

Their eyes met, her's half covered in lust and worry.

He grinned proudly to watch them widen, struggling to keep his gaze under the scowl she had at the intrusion. Sliding two fingers into her. He pumped in and out steadily, not giving her time to adjust.

Yukina squirmed about, pressing her head hard into the pillow with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The pain was beginning to be replaced with pleasure rather quickly to her surprise, but struggling to keep the mules under wraps.

Hiei watched her breast bounce slightly from the movement, the fabric of her clothing coming more and more undone. The entire view of her was amazing to say the least, the lustful and shamed look she gave him. Her legs spread wide and around him. Clothes and hair already messed up. She was so tight around his fingers that it was rather exciting to imagine those lips around his cock. It would take everything he had not to violently fuck her hard since that's what his instincts said to do. Though he knew better.

Even if this was a sexual moment and he wanted nothing more than to cause pain because well, that's all he knew. Openly this young woman had a hard hold on his heart that he wasn't ashamed to admit. Might even say he did love her. Carefully watching over her for a long time and caring for her from afar. Remembering the slightest details of her face. He wanted it to feel good as well.

The hold on her mouth loosened as she moaned out louder, tossing her head to the side and clenching her eyes shut. Hiei felt her walls tighten around him, understanding that she was about to cum hard. And would probably scream.

"I-I d-dont know what's mmph.. H-Happening," She studdered out. But he gently nuzzled her hand out of the way to get to her face. She opened her eyes a little to see him as he kissed her passionately. Never stopping the movements of his fingers, if anything increasing the speed to stimulate her finish.

Any cries she let out were swallowed by his mouth covering hers, thrusting in one last time as the walls clamped around him. Begging for more as she came hard. Her whole body racked, shaking from the high and stars that played across her mind.

Slowly he withdrew from her and pulled away to look at her face. A trail of spit leaking down her chin and heaving for air. She almost looked asleep for a moment.

All of her muscles were entirely relaxed, coming down from it. Her legs limp from their tight hold around his waist with the heels digging into his back. Fingers undone from fierce grip into the pillow.

She was beautiful to him, unknowing that he looked down at her so softly now. Taking in the sight of the clammy skin she had now, breathes going from heaves to gentle sighs. The faint bags under her eyes.

Yukina barely opened her eyes to see the way he was looking at her. Through heavy lids and barely conscious view, she smiled sweetly. Nibbling on her bottom lip and weakly bringing her hand up, placing it on the side of his neck.

Hiei tensed immediately and snapped out of his daze, unsure what to do. Even after this and knowing it was her, he wasn't used to being touched. Let alone in such a tender way. The visions of his head on her lap so many times was an illusion. Having her in his arms now melted the hard exterior completely.

".. Will you stay with me after this?," She softly whispered.

His eyes widened. Comprehending what she had just requested and slowly registering what they had even just did. Finally, after so long of wanting her. No matter how taboo, he never cared. To finally getting it. Wasn't it supposed to feel amazing?

No. Right now his mind was ablaze with worry. Hiei was a fucked up person, he knew this very well and had no shame in it. But Yukina was every beautiful thing reincarnated into a living being that he adored so much. True he had always watched over her and protected. He always would. Imagining them actually being together was so different now that it was a possibility. And it was too heavy to handle. Would she leave him behind if she were told the truth?

"I risk breaking you if I stay," He answered softly, taking her hand away from his neck and kissing the back of it. Looking away from her in guilt.

"But I have never had any intention of going anywhere."

"Mmm.. Thank you…," She barely breathed out.

Hiei looked up at the strange sounding answer to find her asleep. Lips parted and eyes shut, head tilted to the side with the moonlight basking her facial features. It seemed she had enough between him and the booze.

He placed her hand on her chest and undid her legs from him. Cautious not to wake her and placing each part gently before pulling away. Sitting on the edge of the bed while watching her sleep. It was all so confusing. Between what he wanted and what was right. Fighting for morality and her heart, a fragile thing that he of all people could not be trusted with. If there was anyone to be bestowed the job of protecting it, he was not the man for the job.

But the more he stared at her, the easier it was to forget it all. Not to ask anymore questions. He hasn't in a long time anyways, it had been ages since he accepted his unnatural love for his sister. Perhaps it was because she was the only female he knew in such a traumatic childhood. Who knew. And he didn't care either way.

Pulling the covers over her, he stood. Backing away into the bed across the room and plopping down on it. All the while his eyes stayed on her form until they as well grew too heavy to keep open. Sleep winning its battle into the very late hours.

Unbeknownst to him, an eavesdropper stood outside. Leaning on the wall, his attention full to the actions done in the room. The only two awake at this time of the hour doing such sinful things, listening long enough to know for certain what was going on. And before he could have enough in anger, catching the sound of her voice. That question she asked the fire demon, unaware of their sibling bond. While he on the other hand, was fully aware and still chose to do such things.

Kurama pulled away. Striding down the hall, past the main area and out the door. Off into the night to think about his next step in confronting his friend and what would be done about it. If, anything would be done that is.

**Okay! Firstly, Hiei and Yukina are seriously The Only incest ship I ever wasn't bothered over lol simply because I like the dynamic and always thought it was a shame he couldn't have such a sweet and romantic bond after the messed up life he had. I'm sure he'd probably do something like that anyways being as Hiei is an insane individual and doesn't care about others opinions lol**

**Idk where I'm going with this story so please don't expect many chapters like a long one cause idk. Unless I get positive feedback by people who would like a continuation that is, which I also don't expect because no one likes yuyu hakusho much anymore let alone this ship so lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He had long awoke before the others. Not like Hiei was a heavy sleeper anyways, and they would be out later than expected due to the mass hangovers they would all have. The entire house was quiet. Soon to be busy with groans of pain and hurried movements since this was only a rent house they had chipped in together to play at for the weekend.

It was peaceful. Having her nearby with no other distractions, and alone at that. Watching her chest rise and fall. Gentle breathes with the sunlight glowing across her abdomen. A bit of skin still shown and he anticipated the idea of her embarrassed face waking to that within his presence.

Hiei smirked to himself, getting up and quietly opening the door to check if anyone else had woken. Looking both ways and hearing nothing, he walked down the hallway out into the main area. By God they had left a horrific mess of trash littered everywhere. Surely he wasn't helping pick any of it up either.

He walked up to the sink in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, gulping it down and sighing to himself. The night with Yukina was blissful but while he did enjoy it, he could only hope that it would not cause complications. After all he cherished her from afar, and if things went south then he'd no longer be able to have that even.

Turning around to head back, he jumped slightly. Finding Kurama leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen. Arms crossed and face stoic, with a glint of something sinister in his eyes. Perhaps amusement, but as to what?

"Christ!.. What! What the hell do you want!?," he snapped in a whisper. Glaring at the way he was looking at him.

But Kurama said nothing nor did he move. Only fueling Hiei's agitation further.

"if you want to stare at something, stare at the sun you freak," he insulted, moving to go around the fox.

"will you stay by her side?," he asked. Stopping his friend dead in his tracks, shoulders mere inches away.

His eyes widened hearing that question.

"And I thought you were absolutely plastered last night."

"Oh come now. Do you take me for a fool or a manipulator like yourself?"

"I am no manipulator.," he hissed, facing the fox who held no emotion, while he on the other hand wore an angered face.

"I don't hide what I am like you."

"Hmm, you do have a point. Though I wonder if it is you who will tell everyone of your nightly adventures."

"And what business is what I do of theirs?"

"Are you referring to everyone knowing of your sibling bond with Yukina except for her?"

That comment stopped him, stunned for a moment how to snap back. It was true, she hadn't known. And he was being fake to her by not saying it sooner, especially before allowing what happened last night. But in all retro speck, perhaps it'd be better if she didn't. It's not like he went all the way.

"And exactly how much did you hear?," he asked.

"Enough to make a safe bet to what you were doing."

"Hn. Well don't concern yourself too much, her hymen is still intact."

Kurama scowled at the inconsideration this man had, but the arguing would have to be on hold for now as the house began to wake. Faint noises could be heard coming from the neighboring bedrooms, Yusuke and Keiko's to be accurate.

The death glare both had directed at each other held even while the door opened, the half human exiting with a wide yawn.

"Holy crap I feel like shit! Mmm how you guys doing?," he asked walking into the living room. Though he stopped, cocking an eyebrow at the two's strange behavior who didn't even move to acknowledge him.

"uh hello?"

Kurama broke the eye contact and gave a friendly smile to him.

"Well good morning Yusuke, I am rather weary. Though I assume some of us had a much more wild evening."

Hiei got within an inch away from his face, drawing attention back to the private situation.

"Fair warning. Stay the hell out of my way. And tell no one, or else I'll kill you.," he threatened, snorting hard before storming off back to him room.

Yusuke watched the scene before him, looking at the short demons back as he passed by not even giving a glance. Then, motioning back to Kurama. Shuffling over to him out of listening range in fear of inspiring Hiei's wrath.

"Mind cuing me in?"

Though Kurama cept his eyes glued in the direction Hiei went. Carefully plotting what to do next. He was never one to stir the pot, though he felt Yukina was an innocent victim in all of this. Maybe he was putting himself in the middle for no reason, after all she could let the cat out of the bag herself.

"There is no need to concern yourself. Just a minor disagreement."

"That doesn't sound convincing at all."

Hiei stormed back into his room and slammed the sliding door shut. Causing Yukina to wake with a start, her blurred vision scanning the room.

He gaped at her for a moment having completely forgotten she was in here asleep. The nosey attitude from the fox had set him off.

Watching as she began to gain full consciousness, he slowly walked closer. Wondering how this would play out and unsure how to approach her.

Yukina blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes with her hands while trying to sit up. But she winced in pain, the throbbing headache coming in immediately. Rays from the sun only making it worse while trying hard to focus on where she was or what happened.

Her eyesight finally began to focus, noticing how exposed she was with her clothing undone though not fully revealing. Then, traveling to the center of the room where he stood watching her.

She shrieked, clamping her kimono shut and burying herself under the blanket. Another pain had caught her attention coming from her nether regions. It was a bruised feeling, causing her to look around moving her legs. But seeing no blood.

"Do you remember last night?," he asked, interrupting her thinking.

She pulled the blanket down to peek at him. His annoyed expression making her uncomfortable. Looking around once more, she noticed that it was he and Kurama's bedroom. Not the lone one she had taken at the farther end of the hall away from everyone else. The situation was beginning to make her panic.

Her brows furrowed with worry. "I-I drank a lot last night.. Please do forgive me if I did something uncalled for. I cannot recall much."

His lips parted and eyes widened slightly. A stinging feeling came inside his chest, heart tightened hearing what she said. This was good right?

_.. Will you stay with me after this?_

His face hardened once more.

"It was nothing that I can't forgive."

It hadn't entirely answered any questions she had, but she'd let it slide for now. Content that if so, he'd also done the same with it.

She watched as he moved around the room to begin packing anything of his, grabbing a large duffle bag and placing any extra clothing along other items into it.

He paused, feeling her eyes on him. "You could fix yourself, I don't intend to be a peeping tom."

Yukina blushed, nodding as he turned away once more to continue his actions.

She pulled the blanket aside and quickly began fastening her kimono back in order. Making hast in case he did look. She cautiously stood careful not to accidentally offend. After all, it was his domain that she was intruding in. Fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Hiei finished and grabbed his daily clothes, looking back at her and opening his mouth to snap at the awkward way she was acting. But his door flew open aggressively, a sobered up but sloppy Kuwabara staggering against the door.

"Hey uh short stuff, you seen Yuki-," he began but stopped, seeing the two of them staring strangely at him.

He observed her standing next to his bed that was clearly just slept in. Her hair still a mess, face red with embarrassment with clothing wrinkled. And across stood Hiei who only had his training pants on, cloak still in hand like he was about to get dressed with her in the room.

"Yukina…did you guys-"

"No you buffoon. And next time knock before barging into someone's room. I tolerate enough of you people," Hiei snapped, pulling his cloak on and fastening it closed.

Kuwabara was too confused to have any come back. The energy was amiss and the demoness looked away, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. Either way, someone was not telling the truth. And his heart hurt.

Hiei didn't even glance her way before exiting the room, walking past Kuwabara who remained fixated on her. Her hand clasping over her heart in a defensive posture.

"Yukina.. If something happened with him you can tell me, I can take it. And I'll be happy with whatever you choose, even if it is that jerk," he said, sadness seeping from his tone.

She looked up at him, unable to take the pain in his eyes, all by the fault of her own. Though she believed Hiei. He didn't seem like the type to take complete advantage of her like that, at least in her own trusting opinion. And as for this man, the feelings he had for her were always clear. Even if she didn't return them or acted oblivious. It did not mean she didn't appreciate his kindness.

"No Kazuma, nothing happened,"she said with a faint smile.

"I conquer. I watched as you made your way into here, thinking it was your room. I hadn't wanted to disturb you so I slept on the couch," Kurama interrupted standing behind him, listening in from the hallway.

He could see a sigh of relief on both of their faces, though paid attention to the girls more. Watching her expression and sigh.

Kuwabara smiled brightly. "Alright so that clears that up! Hey Yukina you wanna grab breakfast?"

She fidgeted feeling both pairs of eyes on her. Kuwabara as innocent as ever, while Kurama seemed off. A glint of something from the usually friendly fox, which was odd to think that she trusted the short fire demons words over his own. Not like Hiei said much or admitted to anything either. There was no evidence.

"No thank you, I am feeling unwell and must prepare to leave for demon world soon. I should be getting ready to tell everyone goodbye for now," she said smiling softly.

He pouted. "awe shoot.. I wish you'd stay a little longer."

"I shall be back in due time.," she reassured. Bowing to them both and exiting the room. There were so many different thoughts swimming through her head right now and all she could imagine was leaving. Wanting to be alone before any other strange occurrences happened. That, and she did tell Genkai she'd back back quickly to return home.

Yusuke stood with his back to the rest of the house, peering out of a window. Not noticing the small demon entire. From the outside he could see Hiei who had just left prior, by the looks of it waiting for something, hidden in a far off tree. He barely made it down the street before stopping to perch there.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention but all he could make out was a glow of light blue hair exiting. Positive that it was Yukina. He considered stopping her to wonder why she chirped up to say goodbye. Leaving so suddenly without a word was unlike her. Though for some reason he didn't.

Watching her walk very quickly down the sidewalk with her head low. And as she got further down passing the tree where Hiei sat, he watched as his friend left. Moving along her side from the shadows.

Yusuke shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Kurama coming into view.

"When do you think he's gonna stop following her like a lost puppy and just tell her the truth?," he asked.

"That is his decision. His choices will eat away at him in time," he answered. Slipping his shoes on next to the front door.

"Geez everyone seems to be in a hurry this morning, something going on that I don't know about?," Yusuke teased.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his unknowingly spot on comment. Though he had no idea as to what.

"I'm sure it is all a coincidence. But I must leave, my mother needs to be checked on. Have a good day and tell everyone I had a wonderful evening."

And with that he left. Leaving everyone to their own bidding.

ooo

The fire demon made sure to get there before her. Today was the day that she would return home to the demon world. While yes he did come from there as well, the human world seemed to be more calming on his nerves lately. There was nothing keeping him weighed down, at least here there was privacy. And her. Having more of a chance seeing her here than in the ice lands.

Genkai stared at him with her hands clasped behind her back, standing at the top of the high staircase outside. This was typical. On the time Yukina would soon appear to go home, he would beforehand. Going off to post up in the distance to watch her go. It was pathetic if anything really.

"Hello Hiei, here to stalk her again?"

But he only scowled at her. Walking past into the near forest, drawing his sword.

The old woman scoffed. "Damn kids think they can come and go on my property."

A few minutes passed after and there she was ascending the top, stopping to bow respectively to the master.

"Good morning," Yukina said. Eyes darting to the forest to hint that she wanted to know if the portal was open.

"Eager to leave are we? Well it's ready. You know where to go," she said, turning around to go inside.

"Forgive me for my rudeness,"Yukina said loud enough for her to hear, watching her back as she waved off her apology.

Walking further into the foliage, the sound of wood being snapped could be heard. Scattered chunks of it were everywhere along the ground, carefully stepping past not to hurt herself with a splinter.

And in an open area, there he was. Slicing bits of trees and practicing his fighting skills with it. Hiei stopped, looking at her.

"H-Hello," she stuttered. "What are y-you-?"

"Training. Don't think for a second that I followed you here," he lied.

She wasn't sure what to say back, only staring at the dirt and sweat that was present on him already after just leaving before her. Only offering a soft smile.

"I am leaving to go home. Take care of yourself," she said.

Continuing on her way walking past him. He stared at the ground, hands balled into a fist for feeling so weak. Too weak to stop her and tell her to stay here with him. That reason held her to him.

But he couldn't. Only quietly stalking behind, watching her back as she disappeared into the light. It dissapaiting with her.

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The winds howled abnormally so, whistling loudly. It was always so in the ice world but this was stranger than usual. Having not a soul in sight. The skies darkened with thunder rolling through the mist.

Yukina saw nothing, pushing past the large blanket of snow towering above her knees. She grunted, arms raised above her face to conceal it from the harsh winds. Her clothing whipped past her and her hair steadily coming undone from the red ribbon.

There was a darkness in the air, an evil source intensifying its energy. It raised the hair on her skin but still she persisted. For even if it be so, where was everyone else?

Through the white and blurred surrounding, she could make out something up ahead. Grey spots in the ground and what looked to be a faded color.

She squinted, slowing down even more than she already was to get a closer look. But she tripped, yelping out falling face first into the snow. Yukina pulled herself away from the foreign object, hands pressed on it momentarily for support to find it a little soft. Like an animal recently killed and about to be frozen from the harsh conditions.

A red color caught her eyes as terror ripped through her. Blood. The ends of her sleeves coated in it, jagged breathes coming out as she dare look down to see her front covered in it as well. And as she peeked up, she gasped. Finally able to make out a dead member of her clan. Face contorted still from the agonizing pain they felt from death, followed by chard pieces of flesh and clothing.

Frantically she got up and staggered back, heels hitting another body. She shrieked out, the winds dying down just long enough to reveal corpses of her kin scattered everywhere. Adults and children alike. Blood inching up the putter walls of huts.

While the wind carried voices. By the sound of it, it was men no mistaking. Surely driven to this direction by the sounds she made.

Yukina quickly hid behind a hut, allowing the white storm to hide her appearance. Cowering down as figures came closer.

"did you hear it around here?," one asked.

"yes I am positive. We must've missed one."

"then scout. I want these self righteous women all dead."

As one got closer, she clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from being loud. Watching his form come into view. A darkened and short man, hair black as night and long. Spiked to the ends of his elbows with piercing red eyes. He was much older looking. And at the same time, very similar to a certain someone.

She was shaking, knees buckled under her as she very quietly backed away. Trying her best not to let the snow make too much of a sound, though her eyes never left this man. Staring as he stood there, becoming less and less visible in the storm before getting far enough to make a run for it.

ooo

"Shitty weather for a shitty day," he said to himself, walking alone on the streets he barely knew and didn't care to.

Rain poured since earlier in the afternoon. While he took shelter in his abandoned studio apartment in the bad side of town, he couldn't help but feel lonely. Or rather bored.

The recent adventure with Yukina had sent his mind into a frenzy and he could do nothing to soothe it. Only dally the day away with mindless walking, letting the rain soak him. All he could think about was her skin, with lips pressed to his. It was hard enough to keep a steady facial expression without letting it be clear he had something on his mind. Happy or agitated, he didn't know.

Hiei could only look to the stormy night sky, stars covered by clouds for answers. A distraction perhaps. Everyone else had found their happiness or calling except for him. Quite frankly, it had always been that way. This was just the first time for it to ever have bothered him before. But, at least this way he'd have privacy. Not like humans could see him.

Sloshing of footsteps caught his attention, swiftly turning to face the predator, only to be embraced by it. Practically throwing herself into his chest, wrapping her arms securely around him. Burying her face into it with crystal tears hitting the ground.

He froze astonished that she was here out of nowhere, interrupting his very thoughts about her. He registered what was going on, with her trembling body pressed so hard. She hadn't said a word yet nor look at him as they stood together in the rain.

".. p-please..," she whispered. Trying to keep her voice steady.

"help me.."

He scowled slightly. "With what exact-," he began but stopped, pulling her away from him taking in the sight. Her lips trembled in fear, blood stained clothing and arms. Though there was no wound he didn't care. Something happened to her.

His eyes softened, quickly picking her up into his arms and vanishing. Making way to his place as fast as he could.

One there, he roughly opened the door and slammed it shut behind them. Carrying her into his living room and placing her down next to the small coffee table on a cushion. The crystals hadn't stopped falling, dropping down onto the floor and rolling everywhere.

Hiei bent next to her, watching the pitiful scene as her traumatized eyes stared at the ground. Hands shaking on her lap still stained.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded. But his stern voice only made her jump and recoil, hugging herself while lowering her head down. Trying to fight back the crystals that kept coming.

Hiei sighed. Reaching out and cupping her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. Though she clenched her eyes shut tight, trying to squirm from him.

He brought his face closer to hers. "Yukina," he said softly, trying to be more gentle with her fragile mindset.

She stopped trying to move away from him, eyes opening to meet his. Taking a deep breathe at the sight of him, knowing she'd be alright now.

Though she still couldn't remain completely composed. He felt the gems rolling around his palms, still listening to the sounds of them hitting the floor.

"He.. Looked like y-you," she began.

"Who?"

"A man… He was there among o-others. My people slaughtered," she choked out. Crying out at the memory of the bodies around her. Hiei pulled her into his arms, letting her cry for now while he sorted out how to handle this. In truth he felt uncaring about the death of women to sent him to his as an infant, but he wouldn't left that be known to her. Not wanting to be that cruel or show true colors.

And who was this man she spoke of? Someone else looking like him? Surely he'd discover that as well. Though for now, he needed to reassure her. At least to stop crying because his floor was littered with gems now. Like the equivalent of trying to walk on marbles.

"how did you find me?," he asked breaking the silence.

She pulled away wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I did not intend to. I just ran..," she whispered.

"why didn't you go to Genkai's? It's right there by the portal."

"I ran up to the door, banging on it for help.. But I realized there was a note on the door. She'll be gone for sometime.."

Hiei didn't know what else to say right now. It was awkward, having to console anyone. And now making it seem as if he didn't want her here.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to stand with him. They were both soaked but for an ice apparition, she was freezing. Trembling in the wet clothes hanging onto her figure.

He let go of her, feeling discomfort at the loss of his unusually warm hands. Watching as he walked off to a nearby door, opening it and waving an arm for her to come. But she only took small steps, unsure what to make of it.

So he sighed in annoyance, going inside and turning on the lights.

She could make out tile from the outside looking in, followed by the sound of water.

He emerged and pointed to it. "It's a bathroom. Go take a hot bath."

"But I.. I do not have any other forms of attire," she said back.

He left yet again to go into another room, with the sound of aggressive slamming of wood. When he came back, he held out two pieces of clothing. One white and the other black, same as his usual color scheme.

Yukina carefully took it from him. Nodding in appreciation and walking past him into the bathroom and gently closing the door behind her.

Anything afterwards was a blur as the hot water hit her skin, sinking herself lower into it while drawing her knees up to hug them. Trying her best not to cry any longer, surely he'd be upset by the mess she had already made along the flooring. Gems scattered everywhere.

Hiei made his way around picking up the tears. Having to put most of them into a large bowl. They were everywhere, under the couch and shelves. But the sound of her sobs rang once again, listening as she tried to muffle them. Sighing to himself. Though he cared for her, this would prove difficult. He never did have patience for emotional people. While Yukina cried tears of crystals, she also had a heart of gold.

His mind wandered to whatever it was that could have possibly happened in demon world. For centuries the ice world was left untouched. Cast aside from the rest by their own doing. But the more he thought about it, he smirked to himself. While he was unable to finish the job, possibly another like himself could have. Luckily Yukina was not harmed. That was all that mattered.

An hour soon passed that she had been in there. He was growing tired, soaked to a chill himself. And wondering if she was alright. Her sobs had died out but not the worry that went with it.

But as he approached the door to knock, it opened. Lowering his hand revealing her saddened face. The bags that were heavy under it and pale features. He startled her, standing in one of his smaller plain T's and black pajama bottoms.

"Are you finished?," he asked bluntly.

She slowly nodded, moving out of the way for him and bowing.

"Forgive me for being troublesome."

"You aren't. Follow me."

She blinked a few times, watching him go into the other room from earlier, flicking the lights on. Stepping inside it was a small room. One bed in the corner with an end table. And a dresser nothing more. A blush arose at the thought of them sharing a bed together, to which he picked up on.

"I'm taking the couch. Sleep, we'll talk more in the morning," he commanded. Walking past her and closing the door behind him. Yukina stared at it for some time, clutching her hands on her heart for comfort. He did much for her, even if it was in a cold way. And now she'd be spending the night in a strangers loft, with a man no less. Though there was something oddly familiar that she could sense in him. Drawing her hand up and resting her finger on her bottom lip.

Hiei stood on the other side, his back lightly pressed to the door still holding the knob. It was hard not to be so cold to her, but it was simply his nature. Wanting to break away from such an emotional void all while holding her would contradict himself. It seems that's all he ever was anyways when it came to her.

The thunder soon stopped, along with the rain. And on the outskirts of the city where she came from, unknowingly something followed her through the portal. Staring at the city lights through red irises.

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She hadn't slept much that night. Between being left alone in a strange room during a storm, or the deafening silence that loomed from within. Both were too great for her conscious that stayed terrified and every time she dared to close her eyes, images of the bodies came back.

It was early. Sensing that it must be around 5am, ignoring the slight discomfort of hunger. She hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday nor did she feel like it was appropriate today.

Sitting up, she examined the room in the darkness. Taking in how bland it was to its also small components.

_He must be content living alone like this.. How how intruding I must appear. _

The storm had rolled in once more from its break earlier, a large bolt of lightning cracking across the sky sending her flying out of the bed into the living room.

In the darkness of the apartment, the only illumination came from the storm outside shining through the windows. But it wasn't enough for her to catch his speed, forcing her against the wall with his hand to her throat. His breathing raspy and expression bewildered at being awoken so suddenly sensing another's presence.

Yukina held her breath in fear, hesitantly raising her hands to gently grab his arm.

".. H-Hiei?," she softly called out trying to bring him back to a normal state.

Feeling her hands on him with her sweet voice, he drew in a sharp breath, ceasing his panting. Blinking a few times, looking at their position up and down, snapping out of it.

He lowered himself closer, causing a deep blush to spread across her face at the close proximity. Letting go of her throat to caress the side of her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. It was easier this way for him than a verbal apology, and hopefully she'd get the memo. On the other hand, he fought back hard the need to go further, but he didn't want to spook her.

She could feel his strong chest against hers, his weight holding her there. Unsure what to do, Yukina brought her hands up. Resting them on his chest to put a little distance between them. The feel of his breath on her face was sending her head swimming in places it hadn't been before, but like earlier, this all seemed too familiar.

He pulled away just barely and slowly opened his eyes to look at hers. Seeing the thoughts of confusion rolling in her mind. They stood there in silence. Yukina felt like an animal trapped with the passionate way he was looking at her. Very carefully she brought a hand up, watching for any signs of his expression changing to a negative. But he didn't, only staring hard at her, waiting.

She pressed a single finger to his lips. A flashback of a hazy night with him in a similar position sprang forth, but she couldn't recall if it were true or her mind playing tricks.

Hiei watched her face grow to a scowl, deep in thought. He could tell she was trying to remember, focusing hard on the details of him. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, gently tugging it up and around his neck, closing his eyes and lowering his face down to hers.

Yukina gasped lightly. Feeling the ends of his hair prick her face with his lips a bare centimeter away from her. This was it, he was going to kiss her. And she was trapped.

And at just a hair away, a knock at the door made both of them jump. His eyes flying open and pulling away from her immediately, a faint blush on his face. Meanwhile she stood there still gaping at him, completely flustered and breathing hard.

Hiei looked her over once more before storming up to the door and ripping it open. Scowling in anger at the sight of Kurama. His goody goody smile and polite wave fueling the fire.

"Do you have any insight to what time it is!?," he hissed.

"I believe it is very early though I sensed that you were awake. May I come in?"

"No," he snapped, going to slam the door but looking over him at the end of the apartment and at the sight of Yukina, Kurama caught the door. Pushing past Hiei inside.

"So it appears you already have company," he said playfully, walking up to her and bowing.

"it is a pleasure to see you once more my dear."

When he came up, he had a rose in his hand. Extending it out to give to her. Yukina blinked a few times, shaking her head to snap back to reality.

"Oh, um.. Thank you," she said trying to straighten her posture.

She graciously took it, smiling at its beauty. But could hear a scoff in the distance, looking at Hiei roughly sit on the nearby couch not looking her way anymore. Though now glaring at the intruder who dared to mock him.

"So what brings you back here Yukina?," he asked ignoring the demons rudeness.

"Her people were killed and Genkai isn't around to take her in," Hiei answered before she did.

Kurama looked at him surprised that he would answer so bluntly. Though Hiei never did have consideration for anyone, he figured at least for her.

As for Hiei, he regretted being so cold like that immediately after the words left his lips, regardless of the agitation.

Sounds of tears hitting the floor caught their attention as they both looked over at her, clutching the rose so hard blood formed around her fingers. Gems slowly forming and falling out of her eyes who held anger in them, giving Hiei a look that could best him in hatred. Her body trembled visibly.

Hiei's eyes widened, lips parted at this newfound side he never saw before. Pain all caused by him.

"Yukina i-," he began but he darted into the room before Kurama could reached out to her, slamming the door shut hard behind her followed by the sound of it locking. A trail of crystals once again littering his floor.

"What a pleasant way to start the morning, breaking her heart further."

"Hn. The girl needs sleep anyways."

"You refer to her so coldly," Kurama said, sighing to himself and sitting down on the couch next to him. Hiei shifted away, still fuming from his intrusion.

"We'd be on great terms right now if you hadn't shown up. The hell do you want?"

"I sense a disturbance. Have you been so distracted that you hadn't felt this dark energy lingering in the air?"

Hiei stilled, listening closely and trying his best to read the surrounding area. While the air was thick and gloomy, he felt nothing amiss. Only the three of them.

"My senses are sharper than yours could ever be. If there was something I'd know."

"I believe it is the cause of this weather we are having."

Hiei scoffed and stood, walking up to the front door and yanking it open. Glaring at him. "I don't care either way. It's not our problem. Now leave, I'd like to go back to bed."

Kurama stood, smirking at him as he passed by with the morning sunlight creeping inside from the open door.

"It isn't like you to sleep in.," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets and walking out.

"It isn't like me to not kill you either," Hiei sassed, shutting the door hard.

He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands and yawning before making his way back to the couch. But as he did so he nearly tripped, sliding on small marble like gems from her tears. Catching himself, he bent down to pick one up. Examining it with a pinched feeling in his heart for making her cry.

He'd never seen that face in her before. Such malice behind it at his insensitive words.

Throwing himself back onto the couch, he covered his face with his arms to block out any light.

_Screw it. I've been kind enough to apologize for speaking the truth. _

Outside, Kurama had walked a steady pace along the sidewalk. Passing several streets before entering a deserted part, even more rundown than the area Hiei occupied.

Dread lingered over with a pair of watchful eyes keeping track of every motion he made, to which he was aware of the entire time. It just didn't occur to him until leaving the apartment.

A hooded figure followed, a long dark coat swaying along his black hair.

Kurama switched paths, going down a darkened alley way. The footsteps got closer. But as they rounded the bricked buildings, he was gone. Red eyes looking over the area for any signs of the fox.

"May I ask who you are that follows so rudely?," Kurama's voice rang out, hiding among the shadows.

The figure said nothing. It was just as he suspected, the fox demon was rather whitty. Polite and smart, with great skills even in a human form being able to pick up on his aura. It made a grin spread across his face.

Kurama saw it, a shiver running down his spine at his silent amusement. He scowled, acting cautious to get the persons off guard.

"I do not know who you are, but I don't not appreciate a stranger stalking my friends," he hollared, allowing his vine whip to snake out from the corner of the building and launch out, wrapping itself intently around its preys right arm.

Though even still, the figure did not move. Didn't even flinch as the thorns pierced slightly through his sleeved clothing, leaving a tiny trail of blood in its wake to drip down his fingertips.

If anything, a mere person would not be able to move their arm due to the vines horrid grasp pulling their muscles tight and digging sharp ends into flesh.

But he did just that without a care. Extending his arm outward, and grabbing the whip. Letting thorns dig into his fingers as a flame began to spread from the palm in his hand. Shooting through the vine itself towards Kurama who tried to let go in the nick of time, but not before burning his hands and revealing his hiding place.

Clasping his hands under his arms, hissing at the severe pain from the burns, he grimaced. Slowly raising his head to make eye contact with the perpetrator who towered over him.

Kurama gasped, the uncanny smile this man had so close in resemblance to his friend. The same tone of hair, skin, though this person had facial hair stubble with older age apparent in his face. Even the height was the same.

It was terrifying, this strangers eyes who stared wildly down at him followed by that same grin. Spread even wider now.

"Who are you," Kurama snapped.

The man only chuckled before raising a single hand at him, in the midst of his palm held a flame so small yet so horribly hot it make him recoil.

"My son cannot afford friendship," he stated, before releasing the flames. Chuckling to himself, the light from it was so bright it illuminated part of the sky from the small alleyway.

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

In Isolation he could typically be lost within it for hours. Without a sound buzzing from humanities absurd traditions or language. Which was why a place in an area so run down was what he chose, the only sound wracking against the side of the apartment, winds whistle along the windows.

So why was he so bothered? It was already midday followed by barely any sunlight of an over abundance cloud coverage. It's gloomy atmosphere matching the feel perfectly. And still, not a word from her. Not even bothering to pick up the rest of the tears that littered the floor, a consequence of his verbal assault. And even still, Hiei would apologize to no one.

He lie there, an arm on his chest with the other draped across his eyes shielding from the world. It had been hours since Kurama left and he hadn't moved since. Nor slept. Too busy imagining her face. How it haunted his thoughts with no distraction.

And it appeared she would not remedy it either, only further his demise with her presence- the energy emitted from the room not only revealed she was awake, but pacing about in a timid manner. Probably had to use the bathroom but was too scared to face him.

Hiei sat up in frustration and lack of sleep. If she would not make the first move then he would. Drawing himself up and stalking up to the door.

And as he reached for the handle, it swung open finally. With her shrieking in sudden startelement and jumping back, both looking at each other over with widened eyes.

Yukina was fully dressed now, her hair done and even had her shoes on. Was she preparing to leave due to his actions? Just where would she go? His chest felt tight, knowing that he pushed her to consider that option. The thought of her wanting to be away from him so badly.

She coughed, breaking the silence. "Good morning.."

"Why are you dressed?," he snapped, coming out a little harsher than intended.

It made her fidget more, noticing the struggle between standing her ground to anxious.

"It appears my stay here troubles you. So I will go. Maybe I can stay with Keiko for now," she said, trying to keep a solid and mature face on. But inside she was screaming, which he could clearly sense, in fear of this powerful demon. In all Yukina had no idea where she would go in life from here. Had the others found out about her clan?, and if so would they go to battle for her? It was all too much. And being around someone that had upset her was not a pleasant thought.

"It never troubled me. You'd rather stay with her and Yusuke, another male than I?"

"I-It is not of that sort! Besides, it would be more appropriate than with you… Here and uh, a-alone…"

She looked at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip. Why was he acting like this? Hiei was the type for solitude anyways. Yet he was acting quite rude while she was trying to get out of his hair with a heinous accusation. The kindness he gave off lately, while appreciated, was strange enough.

He could feel the tension all by his own accord, the anger rising at taking offense in her words. The scrutinized gaze he gave her fueling this scared posture she held, trying to remain formal. But he'd have none of that fake face she wore for everyone else. Nor would she accompany anyone else so easily. And what did she mean by it being more appropriate exactly? Recalling their drunken affair, Yukina never told a lie even while sober. Did she that night? Was this really one sided?

She looked him over one last time before bowing. "Thank you for everything you've done for me.."

Slowly with caution she rose, trying to disregard his scowl. Now taking steps to walk past him with her eyes elsewhere.

But he stopped her, grabbing her wrist when she got a foot away. Catching her gasp to turn and face him, expression with wonder.

He only glared back. "You are safer here than there," he said, trying to sound a little convincing.

But she tugged at her arm that his hold did not loosen.

"I believe I will be fine, Yusuke is a very strong guy."

Giving a compliment to another man hit a nerve. It didn't matter who it was, it was the same as calling him too incompetent for the job of her protector. And there would be no one else.

So when she tugged again, he gripped harder. Aware of the shiver that it sent down her spine.

"You aren't going anywhere and that's that."

"What? You are not in control of me," she snapped, her face now contorted in anger with the same energy as he. This demon was quickly making her lose cool, which was a hard thing to do.

"Listen," he began, holding her wrist harder to regain dominance and breaking this newfound confidence she had. And it worked, gasping from the uncomfortable hold he had and replacing anger with fear.

"I am the only one that's going to be protecting you, got it? And you're going to stay here. It's dangerous for a weakling like yourself so be grateful for the damn offer," he spat, tossing her wrist hard enough to make her stumble back.

Yukina stared at him, trying to fight back the tears, less the mess make him more angry. He was scaring her right now. And no matter how much she wanted to run, the thought of angering him further scared her even more.

Hiei looked away, ashamed at making her feel that way. Frustrated at jealousy and ownership of what was his.

Maybe a small gesture to make her more comfortable and cool down would suffice for now. The only good thing was she'd know better than to try and leave.

_Way to look on the positives asshole. _

He walked away, up to the front door after throwing his black coat over.

Feeling her eyes on his back.

"I am going to get you something to eat. Stay here," he said sternly as he opened the door and shut it hard.

Yukina remained there, too stunned to move. Still scared that he would rip her head off if she did so. This demon, was a nutcase. That's what she concluded.

ooo

The ways into town had changed the scenery by a lot, people not caring about the storm taking a break though the clouds remained. Laughing together under umbrellas in the everyday accordance to life. It made him ever more glad to be a demon. Along with the fact that he was invisible to their weak eyes.

What was he to get her anyways? No one could see him. Maybe he could steal something from a store. For a girl he liked, there were very few details of Yukina that he knew. Like what her favorite color was, favorite season, things that made her happy, or what she liked to eat. But if it did account for anything, he knew who she really was. The polite gestures she made to others even though she'd rather not. The dreamy state she constantly remained in, praying for an adventurous or better life. And her lustful desires, which even surprised him, that she held back.

He walked along the busy streets, passing by humans, deep in thought. All of her. Without concern of running dead into someone who's voice he managed to block out with the rest of the crowd.

Hiei blinked a few times jumping back in agitation, ready for whatever came next. While coming to reality with Kuwabara standing before him rambling on.

"What the hell!?, you ran into me after I've been calling you and have the nerve to buck up!?," he yelled, not paying attention to the people that coward away being unable to see who he was screaming at in public.

Hiei only stared at him. Not like he cared about what this idiot had to say, especially nowadays since he rivaled over his personal claim.

So he casually put his hands back in his pockets and approached, walking right past him.

Kuwabara scoffed, scurrying around back in his path, forcing the demon to acknowledge him as he grabbed the front of his jacket coat and pulled him up.

"I've got important news, came all the way out here to find you and this is how you act!?," he screamed.

"This isn't even close to my home you pig and secondly, I don't car-"

"Kurama's hurt you little shit!"

Hiei shut up, grabbing his hands and prying them off, growing serious.

"What do you mean hurt?"

"He's at the hospital. Covered in nasty burns. He's been in and out of consciousness all day but every time, he's demanded you. Won't give us any details except for something about a man in flames. And that he was just the first message," he said sternly.

It was all Hiei needed to hear. Flash stepping out from Kuwabara's presence and onward into the one medical center around, drowning out his protest with everyone else's.

It had been a long time since someone dared mess with their group, with the demon tournament over and the world seemed peaceful. It was hard to imagine even a demon wanting to chance that idea. While targeting them at that, the most popular contestants. Everyone had seen their power after all and should be fearful. But if someone wanted to challenge him personally then game on.

Upon reaching it, it didn't take but a second to locate Yusuke and Kurama's presence within. Jetting through from the rooftop staircase to the third floor. And inside room five lay his friend. With Yusuke sitting by his side.

He walked in, shutting the sliding door behind catching Yusuke's attention as he turned his head.

"Glad to see your in one piece," he said, coming to a stand.

With he in the room now, Kurama began to stir.

"He's only been asking for you. I'm not sure why"

"Get out then detective. It's your cue," he snapped, walking up to the bedside.

Yusuke scowled, but decided against arguing for the time being and did what he was told. Looking back at the duo one last time before exiting. Closing the door behind him.

Hiei looked down at Kurama. Grimacing at the horrid burns that covered his face, neck. Charred hair bits with blackened ends. It was horrifying to say the least. Yet he hadn't expected to see his friend in such shape, being that if he couldn't handle a fight, he was a fox. And could scurry away easily.

"Wake up," he demanded, lightly shaking his wrist.

Kurama winced in pain at even that as he stopped. Slowly peeking his eyes open.

"H-Hiei… H-He… is here," he said weakly, so faint that it was almost inaudible in a hushed tone.

He understood that the fox was weak, but it was still hard not to lose patience at each of their stalling.

"Who is? And for what do I care for exactly?"

Kurama swallowed, trying to stay conscious. "it's… Just for… Y-You.."

Hiei scoffed, shoving Kurama's side to get his attention better. But it was clear that the weakened human body was losing, falling into sleep.

"Don't fall asleep you bastard tell me who!"

Kurama had his eyes closed now. Leaning his face towards Hiei to try and get the message out before he failed.

"... Your… Father...he's c-come for y-you… And will kill… k-kill Yukina."

His last breath taken for the time being, Hiei stared at the unconscious friend. He grew pale, and mind blank. How should he react to knowing that his possible father had come to the human world for him? And hurt one of his friends along with it for no reason aside from getting his attention the simple way. Would explain where he got his own cruelty from.

_A man in flames.. _

He was a fire demon too after all. Before he could ponder possibilities anymore, something in Kurama's hand slipped out with his loosened grip. And rolling out onto the bed, was the lost pearl. A very specific one that he lost long ago.

ooo

我希望你喜欢这一章！


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_How can he be so hateful… _

Yukina crawled along the tile flooring picking up any stray tears that had lingered under the couch and coffee table. Few hidden in other corners. No matter how badly she still wanted to cry, she wouldn't. She'd be strong. There was so much on her plate currently with the means of her clan being slaughtered, and quite frankly his attitude wasn't on the agenda. It wasn't her problem.

At first there was solace in being protected by a strong demon, but his behavior was proving to be troublesome. The emotional grief added onto her mind wasn't necessary right now. And while he was not the most considerate person, she assumed he would at least be sensitive to that.

The anger, rising in a monotonous voice so odd and alluring with lustful eyes boring holes into hers. Both were terrifying because Yukina was not accustomed to either type of displays. The way he was so gentle with her, followed by his aggression. It was confusing.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that it was toxic and that she needed to get away soon. But if she chose to leave now and disobey, what would he do? Would Hiei go as far as to hurt her? Track her down like a predator? Not to mention the fact that it seemed crucial to him that she remain was odd.

It'd take nothing but the flick of his wrist to break hers. Yet even with his threats, she couldn't find herself being afraid of him. Perhaps she truly was foolish.

A loud knock was heard at the door, drawing her attention. She wasn't sure whether to answer or not being as it was not her home. But maybe he would be angry if it was important and he missed it due to her timid nature.

So she stood, smoothing out her kimono and proceeded over to it to answer. But upon doing so, she froze. This short and familiar figure smiling horrendously at her followed by an aura so dense it nearly forced her off of her feet.

An older man with deep red eyes, his flared yet flowing hair and crooked grin gave her shivers. The way his eyes widened at the sight of her in anticipation without knowing why.

"The bird escaped after all. How delightful," he mocked, watching the horror spread across her face at the sound of his voice, recognizing it immediately.

Yukina took a step back. "Y-You were one of the men who…"

She couldn't breath. Choking on her own words, her eyelashes fluttered wildly with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. All she wanted to do was run but her ankles felt like weights.

"Who what dear?," he implored, appearing so close she could feel his breath on her face.

She jumped, almost collapsing then from fear as her weight gave in, but he caught her. Snaking an arm around her waist and forcing her body to press firmly against his.

His smile widened even more as his eyes filled with malice, how joyful they became at the feel of her trembling body. The way her eyes searched his for mercy.

His swift movement made her shriek, pressing her hands against him to push away as he buried his face into the side of her head, breathing in her scent without shame. Yukina could still feel his smile on her skin, standing there trapped like an animal. She fought back tears.

He looked like Hiei. But this wasn't him. Any negative emotions she previously had against the demon were now gone, for now she realized how wrong she was. And just how kind he had been.

"I can smell your fear, just like the other ice apparitions. It's very sweet."

"Please I-I," she begged. But the sound of it seemed to enrage him, whipping his face back to hers and grabbing her chin hard, forcing her to look at him. Their noses were almost touching. The previous amused expression was replaced with pure, obvious hatred now for whatever reason. Crazed eyes waiting for her to dare move.

Yukina choked out a sob, clenching her eyes shut. "H-Hiei."

oo

A cold sweat formed down his body as he stared down at the long lost necklace. It had been so long, assuming that if he ever did see it again then he'd actually have a genuine smile.

But this didn't add up to anything positive. Kurama lay here in agony, his friends bewildered to the seriousness of it. In all the idea of who his father was had never even crossed his mind. Now he wished it still remained that way.

Yusuke slid the door open.

"So what's up? He seems to be asleep again," he began. But Hiei still had his back turned uncaring.

The gravity of the situation began to take its toll on him. Yukina was in grave danger and there was no telling what was related anymore. Or how many enemies. He didn't care. All he knew was that he had left her alone, especially after speaking to her so harsh.

"Yukina," he said aloud, gripping the necklace hard and grimacing to himself, wallowing in a pit of self loathing and hatred.

"Hiei? Earth to Hiei?," Yusuke sassed, only to be greeted by a horrible feeling radiating off his friend as narrowed red eyes glanced his way from over his shoulder.

It gave him goosebumps the way they almost seemed to glow as the anger he gave off made the temperature rise.

"Don't you dare interfere or I'll leave you to die when they come," he said.

Yusuke's eyes widened, opening his mouth slightly to say something but before he could, Hiei flash stepped out from the room.

"What the hell is going on around here!?," he said aloud to himself.

A burst of energy hit so hard that his knees buckled, immediately dropping to the floor being caught off guard. He wheezed, gasping as he held his throat. Sweat forming at the ends of his temples struggling to breath. It was crippling and nearly unrecognizable. Certainly it wasn't anyone he knew.

_Somethings wrong. _

Yusuke weakly tried to stand, his legs wobbly as he braced himself on the nearest wall. Whatever it may have been, it was coming from way across town. While the detective was not about to be left out of the loop, he held himself with stride while steadily making his way down the hall to leave.

Hiei on the other hand was long gone. Halfway through trains and highways, dashing along cartops completely ignoring the screaming pain in his body wanting to slam him to the concrete, like gravity pulling on his very being. Yet he couldn't help but sense its familiarity even without ever knowing his bloodline. It was an interesting turn of events if not for Yukina's life hanging in the balance.

His mind pleaded over and over again to if any God there may be for her safety. But the closer he got, the stronger it felt. It wasn't long before he could feel her energy in panic mixed in with it.

His pace quickened, gripping his sword handle.

It was eerily quiet without the sounds of human noise. He wondered if they had also been slaughtered, not that it mattered.

Upon reaching the street of his place, he stopped in front of the cement path leading up to the front door. It was open with a black, burnt in hand print on the edge.

Surely with a guest as powerful as is, it must have felt his presence outside.

He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst before barging in. Kicking the door completely off the hinges slamming down the hallway. His eyes scanned the room, while not even bothering to conceal himself, there he was. Standing in the middle of the living room that had been torn to bits. The couches were burnt to a crisp, wall paper shredded, holes in the drywall.

And on the ground lay Yukina, her small body busted through the coffee table so hard it split in half. Her eyes barely open, creeping to him. She was too weak to say anything but her eyes screamed for help. A bit of blood trailed down her chin, followed from a blackened part of her lip split open.

Hiei stood completely still. The anger boiling inside had froze him and while this man stood there smiling, he didn't care. He registered the details fine. How much they looked alike, his proud smug expression with a gleam of happiness. Fingertips holding bits of her blood. He gripped his sword so hard he thought it would break.

"My my how strong you are, my son. It's a pleasure to see you and bring you back to where you belong. Though I must wonder why you have an ice apparition with you.. They did cast yo-," before he could finish, Hiei appeared so quickly that he couldn't block the grueling punch that he delivered straight to the throat. His father flew past the walls, through the bedroom into the neighboring houses and still continued going. Screams of humans could be heard from the distance with car alarms sounding loud, but he didn't care. He didn't even care about fighting, even though he wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Yukina was first priority.

He looked down at her, his face cringed in worry at her beaten body. Her eyes stared lost at the ceiling, like he had taken her soul. There would be a time for revenge. But not now.

Footsteps were heard outside, and soon after Yusuke appeared, followed by Kuwabara. Both heaving at the intense air hanging hard on their lungs, sweat dripping down the sides of their chin. Surprisingly enough they had gotten here sooner than expected through sheer willpower.

"Hiei what the fuck is going on!?," Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara pushed past him, leaning on the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Yukina.

"N-No..," he stampered, trying to make his way over to her.

Hiei ignored both and scooped her up in his arms. There was no time to explain. He had to flee now to get her to safety before that man killed her. Once done, he'd be back to finish the job.

"I don't enjoy leaving a fight but surely you fools can give up your lives for a good cause," he said, passing Kuwabara without letting him touch her.

"Just where are you going with her!? She's my woman to protect!," Kuwabara snapped, grabbing his forearm hard to force him back.

Hiei barely turned to glare at him, gritting his teeth. Kuwabara always did bring out extreme anger, now of all times was the worse and if not for her, he'd kill him. Ending the competition right there.

"If she belongs to anyone it's me," he snapped as he cranked back and kicked him straight in the stomach, holding her tightly. Kuwabara spit blood on Hiei's pants before flying into the already gaped hole in the direction of the enemy.

Yusuke stood there in complete awe. This wild behavior of the short demon was out of the ordinary as of late, but this was beyond reason. For once he didn't know what to say, or how to even chew him out in fear that he'd lash out at him the same as his friend.

"Don't look for us," he simply said as he disappeared with Yukina in his arms, leaving a very confused detective behind.

oo


End file.
